1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for preparing cyclopropane-carboxylic acid esters comprising preparing quaternary ammonium salts from organo-halide compounds and amines, and then preparing the esters from the resulting amine salts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The 3-phenoxybenzyl cyclopropane carboxylates of the general formula (I) are known compounds as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 21473/1971 and have utility as excellent insecticides with low toxicity.